


Happier(A Matsuhana Story)

by winteronyx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, M/M, Pining, hurting everyone, sad hanamaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winteronyx/pseuds/winteronyx
Summary: Hanamaki had only planned to meet up with Matsukawa for coffee that day. When Matsukawa brings his girlfriend, Hanamaki's feelings from high school, he thought he had pushed away, come rushing back.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Matsukawa Issei/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Happier(A Matsuhana Story)

**Author's Note:**

> I think I caught all the major typos, let me know if I missed anything! I had a lot of fun writing this!!

Hanamaki had always had feelings for his best friend, Issei Matsukawa. They had always been so close in high school and spent most of their time together. Yes, all of the Seijoh third years were a tight-knit group, but whenever the four weren't together, it's a guarantee that Oikawa and Iwaizumi were together and Hanamaki and Matsukawa were together.

Hanamaki doesn't know when he fell for his best friend. He wanted to say it was probably when they first met, back in their first year. But Hanamaki had been too cowardly to tell Matsukawa. He never had thought he had a chance. So he kept quiet and stood by while his best friend would date other girls.

\--

"Hey Mattsun, I want you to promise me something," Hanamaki said at their high graduation.

"What do you want me to promise you?" Matsukawa asked, very confused.

"When we're in college, working, or whatever we're doing then, promise me I'll be the first to meet you and girlfriend."

"You're my best friend, Makki, you'll always be the first to meet them. But, I promise!!" Matsukawa smiled.

"Okay!! I believe you!!" Hanamaki wanted to believe Matsukawa but didn't think Matsukawa would ever remember. 

\--

Hanamaki went to a cafe to meet up with Matsukawa, It had been so long since they had met up because both were busy with work. Hanamaki was early, so he grabbed them a table, but the only table left at the busy cafe was a table for four. He didn't mind though. When Matsukawa walked through the door, Hanamaki waved. He, then, noticed the girl next to Matsukawa. Hanamaki knew it wasn't his sister but didn't say anything till his suspicions were confirmed.

"Makki, bro! It's been so long!" Matsukawa said. Hanamaki laughed.

"Doesn't seem like you've changed a bit, Mattsun. I missed you, bro," Hanamaki said. "Who's the lucky girl, Mattsun?"

"This is my girlfriend, Emi. I promised you back in high school you'd be the first to meet anyone I dated." Hanamaki's suspicions were correct. Matsukawa's girlfriend. That meant Hanamaki had to push down his feelings even more. But Hanamaki smiled, happy to know that Matsukawa didn't forget.

"Hi, Emi! You seem like a sweet girl, so take care of my darling best friend Mattsun, okay?" Hanamaki was trying to swallow down his tears. He didn't want to make a scene. Emi laughed.

"Of course! Issei is such a nice and caring person, I want to do the same for him!" The girl said with a smile. Hanamaki knew she was like an angel, and he couldn't get himself to hate her.

\--

"Dude, I wanna propose to Emi, can you help me figure it all out?" Matsukawa asked, rushing into Hanamaki's apartment. 

"Yeah, of course, Mattsun, I'll help you! Anything for my best friend and his soon to be bride!" Hanamaki said, trying to be so happy for his best friend, but his heart actually shattering into pieces.

"Thank you, Makki. For everything. You're my best friend!!" He smiled and that brightened Hanamaki's day.

"Of course! Now, Mattsun, let's plan out this proposal!!"

\--

"It's only fair because you've with me through it all, but will you be my best man, Makki?" Matsukawa asked.

"Of course, Mattsun, I thought you'd never ask!" Hanamaki said with a smile.

"I better be the best man at your wedding though, Makki." Matsukawa pouted.

"If I even get married, sure. But I doubt it, I'm not interested in anyone." 

"Oh, come on, Makki! Don't be like that! You'll find someone!!" Matsukawa lightly jabbed Hanamaki in the side.

"It's just the truth, Mattsun, but let's not talk about me. Let's keep working on your wedding plans!" 

\--

"Congratulations to my best friend, Mattsun! We met back in high school, and I'm so glad we did. We've been there for each other for years and never missed a beat to make memes together. I'm so happy you found someone you know you can count on for the rest of your life. And Emi, thank you for being there for Mattsun. You're a really sweet girl, so keep your promise about taking care of Mattsun!! So, a toast to Mattsun and Emi's wedding!!" Hanamaki smiled, holding his glass up for the toast. As the toast ended, Hanamaki soon disappeared onto the balcony.

"You know, you should've told him. Years ago," A gruff voice behind him said. Hanamaki recognized that voice. Iwaizumi.

"Why are you out here, Iwaizumi? You should be inside celebrating." Hanamaki had a more hostile tone than he normally would.

"So should you. He's your best friend, after all. But you should've told him that you loved him."

"What if it didn't turn out the way I wanted to, Iwaizumi? He could've hated me. I never wanna lose Mattsun, but I'm going to."

"What do you mean, Makki?" Iwaizumi was confused about why Hanamaki said 'he's going to.' 

"I'm moving to America tomorrow. Any ties I have here will be gone, no one knows I'm leaving, except you."

"Makki... Everyone will be crushed. Just stay. Please." Iwaizumi was desperate. He knew Matsukawa would be crushed.

"I did write a goodbye letter, though. For Mattsun. Give it to him next week, okay? He'll be confused and want answers. I'm about to leave the party and you're the last person I'll be talking to, except when I go to say I'm leaving the party to him. He'll probably try to text or call me tomorrow and see that my phone is disconnected. He'll search for me for a week and come to you. Then give it to him." Hanamaki turned and held a letter out to Iwaizumi.

"I will. But do you think there's a chance that someday you'll come back?" Iwaizumi asked as he took the letter.

"I don't know, maybe someday. But you know, there's always the chance that we'll all meet again in another life! And in another life, maybe I'd actually be able to end up with him."

"Stay safe in America, okay? Write me an email some time, at least let me know you're alive." Hanamaki gives a small laugh.

"I will, Iwaizumi, don't worry. But you're not allowed to tell anyone if I do, okay?"

"I won't tell anyone, don't worry, Makki."

"I have to go now, my plane leaves tomorrow morning and I should get some rest before I have to head to the airport. Bye, Iwaizumi! Take care of our friends and kouhais for me!"

"Bye, Makki. Have a safe flight." Hanamaki smiled at him before running off to tell Matsukawa he was leaving and quickly left to go home.

\--

Somehow, Hanamaki had predicted it because when Iwaizumi went to open the door, he saw Matsukawa who seemed frantic and upset.

"Where is he, Iwaizumi?" Matsukawa asked, pressing for answers.

"Where is who, Mattsun?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, Iwaizumi. Where is Makki?" Matsukawa sounded like he was going to blow a fuse, so Iwaizumi quietly walked over to grab the letter from Hanamaki. He handed the letter to Matsukawa.

"Don't ask me any questions, I'm almost as clueless about this as you are. Just read it."

"Thanks, Iwaizumi." Matsukawa left and Iwaizumi closed the door.

\--

Matsukawa decided to not read the letter until he got home. He drove home, anxious to know what happened to his best friend. As soon as he made it home, he headed straight into his office and locked the door. He opened the letter.

_Dear my darling Mattsun,_

Congratulations on getting married. I'm proud of you. But that's not why you tried to find whoever had this letter, huh? Because of my disappearance and you have no idea what happened to me? I'm glad to know you care, Mattsun.

'Of course, I care, you dumb bitch.' Matsukawa thought to himself but continued to read the letter.

Well, I'm alive, so you don't have to worry that I'm dead. I just moved away to America, no big deal. I'm sorry, Mattsun. I just couldn't watch you be with her. You're wondering who 'she' is? Well, Emi, of course! I hope she'll take care of you even though I wish it was me. 

'Why couldn't you watch, Makki? I need you. Why did you move so far away?' Matsukawa thought, beginning to tear up.

I couldn't watch you be with her because I'm in love with you, Mattsun. I always have been. I don't know exactly when I fell for you, I wanna say around when we first met. As we became best friends, I fell more and more in love with you. The way you laughed when we would tease Oikawa, the way you smiled when we won against Karasuno during the Interhigh Prelims, or even the way you would pout if you didn't block a spike. All of it. I didn't even know if you were gay or bi, so I never said anything. I thought it was just a silly crush, but it grew into so much more than that. I love you, Issei Matsukawa, but when I saw how happy you were with Emi, I couldn't ruin it. I don't know if I'll ever come back to Japan, but I'll never forget the name Issei Matsukawa. Smile for me, okay? I'll miss you. My best friend, my partner in crime, my everything. Maybe we'll meet again, someday. Take good care of Emi, and let Emi take care of you. Goodbye Issei. I love you.

Your best friend ~~(who hopes to have the guts to see you again someday)~~ ,

_Takahiro Hanamaki <3_

By the end of the letter, Matsukawa was sobbing. His tears fell onto the letter, and he held the letter close. The chance that he could never see his best friend again, scared him. He didn't hear the door click open and he saw Emi standing at the door.

"Are you okay, Issei?" She asked, concern dripping from her voice. He put the letter down and gave a smile.

"Of course, Emi, dear. Just found an old letter from high school." Matsukawa couldn't tell her the truth. She came over to him and kissed him. The kiss was different to him than the other times. It felt lifeless and meaningless to him.

"I'm always here for support if you need me, dear." She smiled and he nodded as she left. As soon as she closed the door, Matsukawa felt empty and realized something that took him eight years to realize.

_It had always been Hanamaki. But he was too late to realize his feelings._

**Author's Note:**

> I might end up writing a sequel where they meet again when Makki comes back to Japan, I've been thinking about it!!


End file.
